


Friends Don't Meddle In Other Friend's Love Life

by 50tabsoffanfiction



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, friends of the couple being dorks, lame puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50tabsoffanfiction/pseuds/50tabsoffanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multi chapter fic of Nico and Will's friends trying to set them up. Everyone ships Solangelo and it's somewhat a race who will get them together (not really). Lou Ellen, Cecil,  Jason, Piper, Reyna, Percabeth, whole Apollo cabin and Hazel trying to set up the perfect mood and get the two demigods to confess and stop with the romantic tension</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mist

**Author's Note:**

> I just hope you enjoy this fic... I'll try to update weekly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou Ellen uses her mist magic to try and make a perfect moment for Will and Nico.

Lou Ellen had a special gift. By being a daughter of Hecate she could glance up at a person and see what the person desired, and expected. She often used that gift to her advantage when she was pulling pranks, baiting monsters into a trap or buying presents. But there is a downside. The gift wasn't something she could turn off. She was sitting with Cecil by the porch of Hermes cabin when she saw two demigods kissing. But what was unusual about the whole thing was that she knew the two, so she knew they were not together. And even if the two were an item, she knew they wouldn't be so public about it. Especially since Nico wasn't a fan of PDA. 

"Earth to Lou.", Cecil waved his hand in front of her face. 

She blinked. And the scene changed. Nico and Will weren't kissing, but laughing. Well Will was, Nico was smiling at the ground. That was odd. She looked back at Cecil and the two continued to plan their prank on Aphrodite cabin. 

Next time it happened Lou Ellen stopped by the infirmary to check up on her good old friend Will Solace. She casually walked up to him and said hello. That was a lie. She rushed in knocking a tray of freshly cut ambrosia squares and screamed "Hide me!". Will was so used to this he didn't bother asking why. He opened Kayla's bass case and Lou Ellen climbed inside it. 

"Seriously, Solace? I just cut that ambrosia up." Lou Ellen couldn't see the person who spoke, but she recognised the voice as Nico's. Will in response shushed him. There was some movement before a shrieking sound came close. 

"Where is she? Where are you hiding her?" A very frustrated new voice shrieked. Lou Ellen had to bite her inner cheek to stop herself from laughing. 

"I have no clue who are you talking about, Drew. And can you please be quiet, this is an infirmary and people are trying to" Will spoke in his best doctor mode, but Drew didn't buy it. 

"Oh please, Solace. This place is almost empty. And I know you are hiding Lou Ellen around here. We already caught her partner in crime. Now hand her over!" Drew's voice was enchanting, it took everything in her power not to step out of the case and go with her.

"Nico, did anyone who didn't need emergency help pass around here today?" Lou Ellen rolled her eyes. Will never lied, like ever. But he did mask the truth from time to time to cover for her and Cecil. He was a really bad liar.

Nico hesitated before replying firm "No."

"You sure?" Drew's voice was like honey sweet. That's how Lou Ellen knew she must be using charmspeak. She prayed that the boys could resist it. 

"Only ones here are me, Will, Jake and Louise from Ares cabin. If you want to wake them up by searching around go for it. With a broken leg and a concussion I bet they'll be in a great mood. " Lou Ellen had to think of something extremely sad to stop herself from laughing. With a huff Drew walked out of the infirmary and Lou Ellen stepped out of the case after the coast was clear. She looked up to say her thanks to the two demigods who covered for her. Lou Ellen's jaw dropped. Will and Nico were pressing their foreheads together and were stroking each others hair. 

"Did you hear me?" Will's voice brought her back to reality. Nico was cleaning up the ambrosia squares she had knocked over earlier, and Will was standing right in front of her.

"What?" She felt her cheeks flush.

"I asked you what did you two do this time." 

"Oh, nothing really. They are overreacting. We just glued Nicolas Cage posters over their mirrors." Will raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest like a disappointed father. He was not buying that as the whole story. 

"We may have also accidentally ruined some of their make up with glue." Will nodded before shaking his head. Clearly tired of his best friends shenanigans. 

Next morning Lou Ellen found Cecil at Hermes cabin with his hair dyed neon green. She suspected it was Aphrodite cabin's revenge, but it looked good on Cecil. Maybe Aphrodite cabin would never make anyone look bad on purpose, but just push them out of their comfort zone.

"I think Will and Nico like each other. " she said quiet enough so that only he could hear.

"You sure? This isn't one of your 'let's set up Will on a date' plan. You know those always turn bad, and then Will would be mad at us for days." 

"I'm sure this time. I keep...well I keep seeing what they desire and all I see is them alone together."

"I'm staying out of this one. I still need Will to bandage me up after arts and crafts with the Hephaestus cabin." And with that Cecil went with his cabin mates to the arts and crafts.

Lou Ellen knew she was not imagining things. Few years back, she might have feel as if she did. But now she knew what those glimpses were. She wouldn't have mistaken it for reality unless they both want the same thing so badly. She also knew that neither of the demigods would even try to make the first move. Will didn't want to ruin newly formed friendship with Nico, and Nico has just stepped out of the shadows. Lou Ellen knew she shouldn't meddle, but she wanted the two to realise they are good for each other, and not just as friends. So she followed Will around the camp until he met up with Nico for their 'mandatory walk in the sun'. After Nico's stay in the infirmary after the Gea war, Will used his doctor's orders to make Nico go in the sun for at least an hour every day. Lou Ellen knew she shouldn't meddle, but there was a part of her who couldn't stay away. She used her mist powers to dull out surroundings around Will and Nico. For them it looked like nothing but them was important. Lou Ellen knew that the mist wouldn't work if they didn't feel like the other is more important than what was going around them.  
She held her breath, hoping, praying that the two would step out of their comfort zone and tell the other how they felt. And with her mist around them there were no possible distractions. 

"I have another joke for you. Do you know why skeletons don't fight?" Will's voice indicated he was about to say some really corny joke. Lou Ellen wanted to rush over and save Nico. Nico looked confused, probably because he could order skeletons around in battle. 

"Because they don't have any guts!" To Lou Ellen's surprise Nico released a very amused sigh. In her experience that was like Nico's laugh. This could work.

"What is a skeletons favourite instrument?" 

"What."

"A trombone. Bdum Dss" Will gestured his hands like he was playing a drum. Lou Ellen rolled her eyes. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe she should go over and take Nico away, just to save him from bad puns. 

"That was bad." Nico's voice was cracking in small giggles. 

"Why didn't the skeleton go to a party?" Will waited for Nico to ask why before continuing, "Because it had nobody to go with."

"How many of these jokes do you have?" Nico said shaking his head. Lou Ellen could see a small smile across his face from the bush she was hiding. 

"I have skeletons." Will smirked, and Lou resisted the urge to push him into the lake. 

"Those jokes are so bad they are." 

"Humerus? " Will added before Nico could finish, earning him a push in the lake by non other then the son of Hades himself. 

It serves him right for those lame puns, Lou Ellen thought. Her mist magic faded while the two demigods laughed.


	2. Friendly Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason gives a friendly advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is sorta long and boring, it's supposed to bring characters from New Rome to New York

It was sort of a norm that Nico and Jason talked everyday, even if they are on separate coasts. They both travelled a lot between camps, and more often they would barely see each other in person. Thanks to Iris they had their talks uninterrupted. Jason was packing and folding his clothes for his trip from Camp Jupiter to Camp Half Blood when the familiar sound of an incoming message arrived. 

"I was just thinking about you. How is the weather on East coast? Should I pack a sweater?" Jason smiled at the misty image of Nico. 

Nico was in his cabin. He looked a lot healthier now then he did in Argo II. He put a little weight, so he wasn't walking bones anymore. His skin returned to natural olive colour instead of sickly green. Nico started wearing Camp Half Blood t-shirt and his beed necklace.

"It's not really a sweater weather, but bring one just in case. So you are really coming over?" Nico's eyes scaned the room behind Jason. Jason's room was a mess, but in his defence he was packing, and usually he was neat and organised like his roman training. 

"Yeah, we all are, Reyna, Hazel, Percy and Annabeth. Except Frank. Poor guy is swampt with paperwork. I'm glad I am not preator anymore."

Nico started twirling his skull ring. A clear sign that there was something on his mind that he wasn't sure how to share. At both camps there was a joke that Jason adopted Nico, and they called him mama bear, because honestly he could be overprotective of the younger demigod. 

"Is everything okay?" Jason raised an eyebrow. Whatever is bugging Nico he wanted to know, but he would let son of Hades speak up on his own terms. They talked a lot how most people he came out to he did it involuntarily. First person he came out to was Jason, and that was only because Cupid had made him do it. Next were Hodge and Reyna, and that was because he let all of his suffering out when he made Bryce into a ghost. He came out to Percy and Annabeth voluntarily, but he didn't have that heart to heart talk with them about it. And because of that Jason never pushed Nico to talk about his issues, but he made Nico feel safe enough for the son of Hades to talk about them on his own. 

"Everything is fine. Piper misses you. She told me to tell you to get your butt down here or else. Cecil and Lou Ellen glued some posters of some Cage guy over cabin 10 mirrors so she is not really in a good mood." 

"Nicolas Cage?" Jason said as he was taking another shirt and packing it in his bag. "Classic"

"Hey, Jason?" And there it was. Nico's voice was begging for Jason to listen. It was weak and soft, like Nico wasn't sure how he was going to phrase his next question. Jason looked up from his bag at Nico. "How do you know if someone likes you, like in more than friends way?" 

Jason was not prepared for this question. He felt as if his five year old had just asked him where do babies come from. He didn't know how to answer. It would be easier for him to answer where do babies come from than what Nico just asked. He was not best at giving romantic advices. Sure he was dating daughter of the love goddess, but he had no idea how that happened. There were some false memories involved, but he didn't know how he came to realisation that he liked Piper. Or that she liked him back. He started falling for Piper during their quest to save Hera, but the whole process was out of normality that he wasn't sure how he could answer this question. 

"Uhhhg. I am not really the person who would know the answer to that. Maybe you could ask Piper? She would know. "

"I can't ask her. It's not that I don't trust her, it's just I don't trust her cabin mates. Especially Drew. And word travels fast once it goes through cabin 10."

"You are right. Okay, so I knew Piper liked me, when she was worried about me on the bus. And after the whole save Juno/Hera quest and when I started gaining my memory back, she stayed by me and let me fall for her on my own without pushing me into anything I wasn't comfortable with. She gave me my space." 

"That doesn't help me at all." Nico burried his face in his hands. 

Jason gave a sheepish smile "Sorry. You could ask Will. He would probably" Jason didn't get to finish when Nico screamed no.

"I can't do that!" Nico's eyes were wide. All of little pieces from their previous chats came into place like a puzzle picture in Jason's mind. All the time Nico talked about Will, how Will would use most terrible puns during their walks to cheer Nico up, how Nico would volunteer at the infirmary during Will's shift, all the small details Nico noticed about Will, how Will would always be there when Nico had one of his nightmares about Tartarus, how Will was still banning the shadow travel unless emergency. 

"You like Will?" Jason was truly happy about this. Will was mama bear approved. There was nothing problematic about the son of Apollo, and Jason was secretly hoping that the two would get together. 

"Maybe. Yes?" Nico was blushing. It was confirmed. Mama bear Jason wanted to jump through the misty image of cabin 13 and squeeze Nico in a bear hug. 

"I am not sure if he even likes boys." Nico sounded so wounded at the idea that he might love someone who would never love him back again. Jason didn't know what to say to ease the boy's mind.

"You want to know if he likes you? Try surprising him at his archery lessons." 

"How will that help me figure out if he likes me or not?" Nico sounded a little hostile and beat.

"If he spends more time trying to correct your stance than necessary, he might just be looking for an excuse to touch you. Meaning that he likes you. " spending too much time at cabin 10 really paid off. Jason picked up some tricks after all. 

"Or maybe I just suck at archery." Nico bitterly smiled. "I'll think about the archery thing. Just hurry your blond butt and get here. I need moral support."

Nico said he had to meet up with Athena cabin to discuss capture the flag strategy and disconnected. Jason zipped up his bags and carried them out to the SUV where everyone was already placing their bags into the trunk. Hazel was saying goodbye to Frank, hugging him like she never wanted to let him go. Reyna and Annabeth were discuasing how the drivers are going to rotate to make sure they arrive in best time. It was agreed Hazel was in charge of snacks, Jason was in charge of music, Percy, Annabeth and Reyna were going to rotate because they were the only ones with a drivers license. Percy will take the first shift, since he was already sitting at the drivers seat, just itching to go. Jason was ready for the trip, and he couldn't wait to see Piper and Nico again.


	3. Locked in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil is the worst wingman ever

After Lou Ellen pointed out that Will might have a crush on Nico, Cecil wondered if it was true. Will did act a little different around Nico, and Cecil teased him about it. But does he really have a crush on son of Hades? Cecil found Will by the strawberry field reading a book in a shade.

"Hey." Will didn't look up from his book as Cecil sat next to him "You would tell me if you had a crush on someone, right?"

"And why would I tell you that?" Will smiled, still not taking his eyes of the book.

"Because. Then I can be your wingman!" Cecil said as that was the most obvious thing ever. 

"You? My wingman? After last ten dates you two tried to set me up, I think I'll pass." 

"That was all Lou's idea, not mine." Cecil laid down, his arms crossed behind his head "But you would tell me, even if it's Nico?"

"Nico? What? I-I don't... I don't have a crush on Nico. Why would I have a crush on Nico?" Will put his book down. His relaxed smile was replaced by his nervous laughter. Will was a terrible liar. 

"Why not?" Cecil sat up, keeping his face neutral like he hadn't realised Will had been lying "I mean why not Nico?"

Will opened his mouth but quickly closed it as if he wanted to say something but didn't know what. Cecil smiled mischievously, earning a shove from Will.

"You were right." Cecil whispered to Lou Ellen as they were planting whoopy cushions on Demeter's table. 

"I know." She smiled knowingly. "Wait. What was I right about?"

"About Will. Liking Nico."

"You asked him?" 

"What? Was I not supposed to?" Cecil furrowed his brows. If Lou Ellen had a plan in motion, and if by chance you mess up with her plan she would make you pay. So Cecil was worried he might be on a receiving end of one of her revenge plans.

"No. It's not that. I meant to ask he told you?" 

Cecil let out a breath he wasn't realising he was holding. "Yeah."

Lou Ellen grinned as a Cheshire cat, and whispered a plan how Cecil could get Will to confess his love to Nico.

Cecil didn't know how he got himself in this situation. He swore Lou Ellen is able to charmspeak. Things she would make him do were really stupid and dangerous. So now he was guarding a locked door while his best friend and his crush were stuck inside banging and begging for Cecil to open the door.

"Cecil! You better open up right now or...or I'll shadow travel and leave you in China!"

"No you won't! Does this look like an emergency situation? No. So no shadow travelling necessary." 

The threats Nico gave would be terrifying if Will wasn't around. Cecil wanted to laugh. The two demigods were an intresting pair. They were arguing about how to convince Cecil to unlock the door for almost half an hour. It was hilarious. Half the time was spent on Nico threatening Cecil with torture from the depths of the underworld, and Will either trying to calm Nico down or threatening Nico to not use his powers for something trivial as this. 

"I don't know if you noticed. But your best friend just locked us in here!"

"I know. He is an idiot." The last part Will yelled out so that Cecil couldn't ignore it.

"Now why am I an idiot?" Cecil yelled through the door. 

"Because I know where your secret stash is, idiot!" Will yelled back.

"You wouldn't dare?" Cecil half joked. He knew Will would tell the Stolls and anyone who cared about Cecil's stash of candy, snacks, and some random items he picked up along the way. And the reason he didn't was because Cecil was his best friend.

"I would." 

"I told you that in secrecy!"

"And whatever I told you this morning, I told you in secrecy." Will sounded nervous. 

"You two are weird." Nico commented. And by the sound of his voice he stepped further into the room. 

"Open this door or I will yell where your stash is. And you know I have a really great voice. You have 5 seconds." 

Cecil lost the colour in his face. He unlocked the door as quickly as he could. 

"Finally!" Nico jumped up from a chair and walked passed them. 

Will punched Cecil in the arm. 

"Okay I deserved that."

"You are the worst wingman ever!" Will whispered.


	4. Campfire Serenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper teams up with Apollo cabin

Being stuck in the cabin 10 had it's benefits. Her cabin mates loved to gossip. She still felt weird by calling all of them her siblings. Despite sharing the blood of the same Olympian goddess, Piper didn't see familiar resemblance between herself and them. Piper was aware of every drama, and knew every detail of it without getting involved thanks to all the gossips at night in cabin 10. There was one story that got her attention. She tried to be patiant and wait for Jason to arrive, but it was killing her. Piper couldn't stand the fact that she can do something about this and not do it. She was the daughter of the love goddess, she couldn't just stand to the side and wait while she could help two of her dear friends realise their feelings for each other.

Piper first learned that Will had a crush on Nico, since whole Apollo cabin would tease the head counselor about it. She didn't think much of it, but later she saw how defrently Will acted whenever Nico was around. Like anything Nico said negative about himself, it seemed to physicaly pain Will. Or how hard the son of Apollo tried to make Nico see how amazing he is. Or when Will would dreamly stare at Nico from across the training field. She wasn't so sure if Nico liked him back until Nico took volunteering shifts at the infirmary when ever Will was stuck for the whole day there. Or when Nico actually listened to Will and started getting healthier. He started eating more, staying in the son more, Nico even participated in camp activeties more now. Piper was happy to see the two falling in love, what was really bugging her was how stubborn they were being. Neither of them wanted to admit their feelings, or even if they did they just wouldn't confess to each other. And the romantic tension between them were so annoying she decided to be a match maker and meddle a little bit. Piper found Kayla playing ukalele by the porch of the cabin 7. Seriously is there an instrument this girl can't play?

"I need your help." Piper said once she got Kayla's attentions.

Kayla grinned when Piper explained her plan. She had a feeling that Apollo cabin was, as she, sick of all the romantic tension between their head counselor and son of Hades.

"You can count on us, Beauty Queen." Kayla agreed using the nickname Leo gave Piper. Piper was getting used to people at camp using that nickname for her. It was hard, but she accepted it. It was only remaineder of Leo at the camp she had left.

Later at the campfire Piper watched as her plan was moved into motion. Kayla was leading the campfire, and most of the Apollo cabin joind her. All of them were either singing or playing an instrument. Every other cabin joined in the chorus at some point or the other. Piper searched the crowd to find if she could give Kayla and the others 'good to go' sign. When she found who she was looking for she almost didn't believe it. Nico was resting his head against Will's shoulder. Piper gave Kayla thumbs up, and Kayla nodded.

"This next song is dedicated to stupid brother of mine who needs to put his big boy's pants on ask his crush out." Kayla started to play 'Shut up and Dance with me'.

Some other Apollo campers joined in and someone shouted "EVERYONE DANCE WITH THE CLOSEST PERSON TO YOU!".

Some of the campers followed the instruction and started dancing with the song. Piper looked over at Will and Nico. Nico still had his head on Will's shoulder, and Will seemed to ignore the song that was playing. He seemed to whisper something in Nico's ear and son of Hades shook his head. Piper hoped Will asked Nico to dance, but it seemed unlikely, since Will showed no desaire to dance himself. It's like he completly ignored what was going on around him. Will gently pushed Nico's hair back, whispering something to him, and this time Nico nodded a response. Will shifted a little and Nico placed his head on his lap. It was so sweet Piper wasn't mad that her plan was failing. They didn't dance or even sang together, but they did something a lot more intimate. Nico was letting Will touch him, and pet his hair. Piper knew deep down that Will couldn't get Nico to dance while everyone at camp was there, but she didn't expect Nico to fall asleep on Will's lap while son of Apollo was playing with his hair.

"Are you sure you are not tired?" Will whispered into Nico's ear. He ignored Kayla's dedication and song choice. He knew she was just teasing him like siblings do.

"I'm fine." Nico yawned. He was clearly tired. Will had worn him not to use his powers unless an emergancy. And sending skelotons after Cecil as a revenge for locking them in really drained him. Nico missed his training with Ares cabin because of Cecil's little prank, which ended in Clarisse giving Nico her stable cleaning duty and made him do 50 push ups. Will was amazed he was still awake.

Austin yelled out that everyone should dance to the song, which again Will ignored.

"You wanna go to your cabin? I'll carry you." Nico shook his head at the offer. Will pushed Nico's hair gently revealing Nico's sleepy and dazed face. He looked beautiful. "Wanna lay down and use me as a pillow?" Nico nodded and pulled away so that Will could get a little comftrable. Will already missed Nico's head on his shoulder.  
When he got comftrable enough Nico laid his head in Will's lap. It was nice. Will played a little with Nico's hair. Nico was like a cat, he would demand attention, but more offten he would hiss if you even think about touching him. It was so cute, and Will enjoyed these rare moments when Nico would feel so at peace he would let Will play with his hair. And Nico had the most loveliest hair ever.

When the campfire was over, Will tried to shake Nico awake, but to no use. Once Nico falls asleep not even an earthquake can wake him up. Will picked up the sleeping boy in bridal style and carried him towards the cabins. He could hear few of his siblings by his side giggling.

"Just so you know, Will, I will sing a romantic song just for you until you ask sleeping beauty out." Kayla teased.

"For gods sake, do you guys have anything better to do than get involved in my love life?" Will whispered, though it didn't matter. Nico wasn't going to wake up any time soon.

"Nope. You are too pathetic it hurts. What should we sing tomorrow? Can't Help Falling in Love with you or Bright by Echosmith?" Austin walked backwards so that he was facing Will.

"I was thinking maybe Helpless. You know from Hamilton?" Victoria said. She was addicted to Hamilton. Whole Apollo cabin was to be honest.

"Or Dance With The Dead by Get Scared?" Little Naylee piped up.

"How about I Want Hold your Hand by Beatles." Kayla grinned.

"Maybe we could sing Don't Wait by Joey Graceffa?"

They all countinued to list tittles of cute little romantic songs. Will was preparing for a long list of songs they will come up by morning. It's going to be heaven when they all fall tired and go to sleep. Will went to cabin 13 first, to get Nico safely into bed, before he headed to his own cabin.


	5. As any other couple around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna and the others arrive from Camp Jupiter to Camp Half Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter being too long with very little romantic subplot, Reyna barely picks up on romance going around her

Reyna stretched out her arms and joints. She was glad to be out of the car, and not be for a pit stop or because Hazel had to puke. They arrived a little later then Annabeth and she calculated, but not by much. After each of them took out their luggage from the trunk they headed to the camp boarder, where Piper and Nico were waiting for them. Piper ran over to Jason tackling him into a hug. Percy commented how judo flip was more romantic way than a hug to greet your boyfriend after a separation. Hazel dropped her luggage, and, still a little dazed from the car ride, hugged Nico. Hugs and 'I missed you's went all around. By the end everyone was hugging Nico in a big group hug.

"Guys. Ughh. I can't breathe." Nico protested into the hug. 

After everyone had briefly cought up, they split ways. Annabeth and Percy went to check up on Annabeth's siblings at cabin 6, Piper pulled Jason away so that she could tell him something, and Reyna and Hazel followed Nico to his cabin. Nico had redecorated cabin 13 so it didn't look like creepy vampire's den. The walls were painted light grey, and bunk beds resembled actual bunk beds, and not coffins. It looked cozy and welcoming, even with the shrine to the god of the underworld in the corner. 

"It looks better like this." Hazel said placing her bags on her side of the room. 

After Nico helped Hazel and Reyna unpack, the trio started sharing stories and played card games. They laughed, they teased, they had a great time. It passed hours before Jason showed up to invite everyone to dinner. 

Every time she visited Greek Camp, Reyna always experienced culture shock. Both camps had different atmospheres to them. Camp Jupiter had strict, but fair atmosphere to it, and here at Camp Half Blood everything seemed much more relaxed. 

At the dining pavilion they all sat at Zeus's table. Percy and Annabeth talked about their college lives, with Percy complaining about some of the subjects he had to study, and Annabeth excitedly talking about them. Reyna talked how she will be retiring from her position as the preator to prepare for college, she was still deciding what to major. The night came quickly then anyone expected. One of the Apollo boys came up to them. Piper nudged Jason and they both grinned, watching son of Apollo approach. 

"Hey Nico, you are still joining us at campfire?" The blond boy asked, eyeing everyone around Nico. It almost looked like he was expecting everyone to say something about it. Reyna tried to place a name to the face, she remembered the boy as the head medic but the name escaped her. "Unless you'd rather spend time with your sister and others."

Percy was offended by the others comment, "Really, Will? Since when am I others?" Nico, and everyone but Annabeth, ignored Percy's comment, who rolled her eyes. Nico looked over at Hazel, silently asking if she would be okay. 

"I'm going to go to bed a little earlier. You can go with Will." Hazel reassured her brother. "I'm tired from the trip, anyways. " 

Will. Blond, son of Apollo. Head medic Will. The name finally clicked in Reyna's mind. Will Solace. She wanted to kick herself for not realising it sooner. It was the same boy Nico talked about every time they would iris message each other. Nico looked over at Reyna, and she knew he was looking at her to make sure she would be fine if he accepted this offer. 

"Go ahead. I'll be okay." Reyna nodded to Piper and Jason. "Someone has to crash lovebirds' reunion. " 

When the campfire started Reyna sat in between couples. Annabeth and Percy were roasting marshmallows, while Piper and Jason were looking over through the crowd like hawks. After few songs were played a girl announced she dedicated next song to her brother who apparently hasn't asked his crush out yet. Then she played "When the Day met the Night" by Panic! At The Disco.

"So what's going on with Nico and Will?" Reyna asked Piper who grinned from ear to ear. Reyna followed her gaze and saw Nico and Will trying to talk over the song. "Are they together or?"

Piper and Jason exchanged a look as if they were talking telepathically. It weirded Reyna out most of the time, how couples could just tell what the other is thinking.

"Sadly no. They are not together." Jason said.

Then Piper explained how she and Apollo cabin were trying to get them to confess their feelings for each other. Reyna saw through the crowd Nico laughing at Will, who burnt some marshmallows. It was nice seeing Nico so happy, the boy deserved to be happy. After the campfire ended Reyna and Nico went back to the cabin 13. As the daughter of Bellona, a goddess without Greek counterpart she was allowed to sleep in any cabin she wanted. She always slept either with Nico, Jason or Percy since she was really close to all of them and their cabins always had a spare bunk. When they arrived Hazel was already fast asleep, and Nico and Reyna talked in whispers until they both had fallen asleep.

Next morning Reyna and Nico went to train their combat skills. 

"That Will boy is as cute as you told me he was." Reyna bluntly said as she blocked Nico's punch. 

Nico lost his focus for a second, and regained it a second too late. Reyna had landed a soft hit to his chest. After training Reyna listened to Nico talk about the son of Apollo, and his doubts that the other boy likes him more than a friend. 

"He likes you too, I can tell." 

"How can you be so sure?" 

"You two are as gross as any other couple around, I mistook you as an actual couple last night." Reyna teased, making Nico look away from daughter of Bellona blushing.


	6. Archery lesson with Apollo cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has his archery lesson, and Apollo cabin places bets.

Despite being the children of the son god, nobody in the cabin 7 liked mornings. Every morning at dawn cabin 7 would wake up, whine for few more minutes, pretend they don't see the sun on the horizon and continue to sleep, throw a pillow at the window, grumble around finding their camp shirts and get ready for the day. 

"Have you seen my shirt?"

"It's in the pile."

"Do you have to be so loud? My head hurts." 

"Can you wake me up after ten? It's too early to be alive."

"Justin, give me back my shirt!"

"This one's mine." 

"WILL! He is wearing my shirt!"

"Holly Hera, I can't get any sleep around here."

Every morning the same chaos arose with the sun, and as the head counsellor it was Will's job to get everyone in order. 

"Austin, who cares whose shirt it is, they are all the same. Naylee, get up or you'll miss breakfast. Kayla you have the first shift in infirmary. Naylee, are you getting up?" 

By the time they all went to breakfast their mood improved. Everyone calmed down. After breakfast Kayla went to infirmary, while the rest of Apollo cabin headed to the archery field. It was quiet, since most of the camp was still asleep. Apollo cabin used these precious hours of quiet to practice their own skills, before they held archery lessons for newer campers and those who ever show up with a bow. Most campers preferred fighting with a sword, so Apollo cabin would have free time once they explained the basics to new comers. At 8am other cabins started to wake up. Soon enough ten new demigods joined Apollo cabin at the archery field. Austin lend bows to those who arrived with out them, Naylee and Sophie gave out breathing and aiming tips. Will was sorting out the arrows when Austin patted him on the back. 

"You can handle practice with older campers, right?" 

"Weren't you supposed to do that? " Will was surprised Austin had offered him the job. Austin was much better shot than Will, not that Will was terrible. Austin was just better, and Austin loved to teach more than just basics of archery. 

"Yeah, but only your boyfriend showed, apart from newbies. And I didn't want to take away your shot with him." 

It took Will few seconds to realise what Austin had said. Nico was here. Will stood debating his options. He could go to Nico and be his instructor, or teach 10 year olds how to hit the edge of a target. If he goes to Nico he will probably make a fool of himself. Will wasn't a great shot compered to some of the other Apollo children. He was decent for a son of Apollo.

"Will?" Austin waved his hand to get head counsellor's attention. 

"Great, you broke him!" Naylee slapped Austin's chest. 

"I uhm. I can handle advanced practice."

"Good. Your sleeping beauty is over there, Romeo." Austin pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards son of Hades. 

"Try not to make out in front of the children here." Justin said as he was repositioning 10 year old girl's aim.

"AND DON'T DRINK ANY POISONS!" Naylee yelled out as Will was heading over to Nico.

"Five dracmas say he will make a move." Sophie said to her siblings. 

"Ten dracmas that he won't ask him out." 

"You're on!" Sophie and Austin shook hands, making their bet official. 

In between explaining the basics to few preteen demigods, children of Apollo watched their head counsellor interact with his crush. Everyone from cabin 7 were waiting for Will to ask the son of Hades out. 

"Wasn't expecting you here. Aren't you more of a close ranger?" Will smiled at Nico. Nico was examining the bow that Austin handed him, as if he never saw bow before. 

"Close ranger?" 

"Means you fight up close, with a sword." Will explained handing Nico an arrow.

"I know what it means. I just thought it would be useful to learn how to shoot an arrow." Nico notched the arrow. 

"And not because you want to see me at my element? " Will grinned repositioning Nico so that he could aim better.

"Wait? Wasn't cleaning up puke your element? " Nico let go of the arrow.

"I'm like the Avatar. Master of all elements."

Nico's arrow hit the edge of the target. 

"Like what?" 

"Try to relax this time. You were too stiff." Will handed Nico another arrow to shoot. 

"You were distracting me." Nico looked away from the son of Apollo. 

"May I?" Will extanded his hands, asking Nico's permission to touch him. Nico nodded. Will moved and placed his hands over Nico's. It reminded Will of cliché scenes in romcoms where the guy would help the girl hold the pool stick. Will could feel Nico stiffen at the touch.

"Relax your shoulders a little" Will whispered into Nico's ear. "Take a deep breath. In vision the path of the arrow and." Nico followed Will's instructions and let go of the arrow. The arrow travelled for a few seconds before hitting the bullseye. Nico smiled and turned to face Will clearly proud of himself. 

"Nice shot. Wanna try it again? Before we move up to harder targets." 

Austin watched from a far as Will took Nico to shoot moving targets. 

"You owe me five dracmas. " Sophie came up behind him, her voice melodic.

"How was that a move?" 

"Kayla uses it to flirt with Ares cabin. It's a move. " Naylee said as Austin rummaged through his pocket to find her money. 

After the campfire Apollo cabin countinued to sing "Accidentally in Love" to embarrass their head counsellor, since by now everyone at camp figured out to which brother Kayla keeps dedicating these cheesy romantic songs to. And who was this mysterious crush he still hasn't asked out. After Kayla learned how he used her move on Nico, and still didn't ask him out she dedicated more than one song to her brother that night. 

"Just go over to him and say you think he's cute. What's the worst thing that could happen? " Kayla asked when they were all in their bunk beds at the end of the day. Will's and Kayla's were close enough so that they could talk in really hushed voices so not to disturb those who were already asleep. 

"He could hear me, for one thing." Will replied.

"You are being way too dramatic, even for a child of Apollo."

"Am not." 

"What are you? 12?"Kayla sat up to get a clear look of Will, who was pouting in his bed like a little child. 

"No, you are." 

"I apollogise. You are 5." Kayla laid back down and shifted in her bed to make herself more comfortable, "Just for the record, I think he likes you back."


	7. Stranded in a Canoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy takes shipping way too seriously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Precabeth as well as Solangelo?? I love this chapter. It was so fun to write despite the crushing writers block... also mentions of Magnus without any spoilery stuff from gods of Asgard

"Come on, Annabeth. We are on break." Percy laid his head in Annabeth's lap, as she was typing in her new laptop.

"I need to catch up. I'm falling behind because of all my trips to Boston." Annabeth said scrolling down her essay, checking for spelling mistakes she was bound to have. Like most demigods Annabeth was dyslexic. 

"Nobody is expecting us to study during our break." Percy played with one of Annabeth's strands of hair. 

"I wouldn't talk like that if I were you. My cousin got higher scores than you in marine biology. And he's dead!"

Percy opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. There was no way he could counter that accusation. He never met Magnus, and what Annabeth told him was that he's dead in some kind of warrior paradise, he's dad's a Norse god and he uses his free time by studying anything he could. And being a Chase he was very smart. Percy wanted to change the subject from school work, and to distract Annabeth for long enough time so she would pay more attention to him. They were on break after all. And they were back at their camp. They should have fun, and not study for an exam that is few months away.

"Have you noticed how wierd Apollo cabin is acting?"

"They're always weird." Annabeth said not taking her eyes off the screen, but she stopped typing. Her stormy grey eyes started dancing around, as if she was searching the spot she stopped at.

"They had been acting weirder than usual. Will even started avoiding them. I saw him this morning hiding in the stables." Annabeth completely lost all focus she had on her assignment. She, like most demigods, had trouble with focus since most of them had ADHD.

"He is probably tired of his siblings teasing him about his crush." 

"What crush? Isn't he dating Nico?"

"Just because they are the only two gay guys you know, doesn't mean they are dating." Annabeth pointed out and closed her laptop, giving up on her essay for now. 

Annabeth missed camp Half Blood and all it's charms. Camp was like her home as she was growing up. She admired how small things have changed since she'd been away at college. She watched as little kids, no more than 13 years old, were playing hide and seek. Some of them used their powers to their advantage. Little Hecate boy enveloped himself in mist, so you could barely see him. Demeter girl climbed up a tree and blended perfectly into the branches. Aphrodite and Athena girls argued if they should cover themselves with mud and camouflage, or use their surroundings as a distraction and hide somewhere no one expects. Annabeth smiled remembering all the years she spent here. She headed towards the arts and crafts, her favourite activity at the camp. She promised her younger siblings she would teach them how to weave. As her fingers moved she would tell them the story of how she defeated Arcane, by tricking the spider to weave her own prison. The little gasps, and awes she received from her siblings always helped her deal with the parts of the story she left untold. 

"You must have been so brave!"

"When I grow up I wish I could be as badass as Annabeth!"

Percy hated how alone he felt in his cabin. He loved camp. He always felt at home there. But after two wars he hated being alone. Tyson was at camp Jupiter most of the time, helping Ella adjust. So the two half brothers bonded when Percy had free time from classes. At camp Half Blood, if Percy wasn't with Annabeth, which was rare, he was hanging with Jason, or Stolls, or even Clarisse. Being a child of the big three had it's benefits. Percy was popular and everyone knew him, so he could go anywhere and not be alone. Yet often times that crowd could make him feel lonelier then before. Annabeth told Percy she will be spending her day with her cabin, and that they will meet up later at cabin 3, so Percy decided to go to Zeus's cabin and just chill with Jason. Before he even entered he heard two voices inside.

"- just sucked at archery." 

"I saw you out there. You weren't so bad. I'm telling you as a friend, he likes you." 

Percy missed parts of their conversation, but he was sure Nico was struggling with romance again. He felt a little guilty knowing how son of Hades used to have a crush on him, without him ever noticing. But time and time again Nico assured him it was all in the past. 

"So I should just go up to him and say what? I like you and I want to kiss you. A lot?" 

"Yes."

"Not happening." 

Percy made up his mind. He wanted to help Nico win over this guy he liked and wanted to kiss. A lot. He knocked to announce that he was entering. 

After the crowd of little demigods became too much for her, Annabeth went for a walk in the woods. She noticed a familiar blond hiding behind a tree. 

"Will? What are you doing here? "

"Hiding. From everyone." Will leaned his back against the tree trunk. 

"Why?" Annabeth sat down next to the son of Apollo. 

"It's a long story." Will smiled at her.

"I'm listening." 

"Well, whole Apollo cabin is planning my wedding with Ni... This guy I like. Cecil and Lou Ellen are fighting over who will be my best man. And Nico..." Will looked at Annabeth expecting some sort of reaction. She just nodded at him 'continue' so he did. "He doesn't get when I try to flirt with him, and I get too nervous around him to ask him out. I just need some time away from all that." 

"So you like Will?" Percy asked, his eyebrows raised in shock, after Nico told him who was this guy he apparently liked.

"You want my advice? Nico is denser than Seaweed brain when it comes to romance and flirting. You will need to spell it out to him how you feel." Annabeth nudged Will after he finished his story.

"Say it a little louder. I don't think lost souls in Asfadel heard you. " Nico said annoyed. He regretted telling Percy about his crush on Will, but he liked how he could normally talk about these things now. 

"Sorry." Percy apologised too quickly, "I honestly thought you two were dating already." 

"So did Reyna." Jason added. 

"Well we're not." Nico crossed his arms in front of his chest, his face glowing red from the blush.

"So your advice is to write him a poem?" Will looked doubtful at Annabeth. 

"If you feel like it, sure. Nico is a kind of guy who doesn't get little hints when it comes to feelings. You need to openly say how he makes you feel, and don't be shy and spare any details." 

"When did you became a love expert? " Will laughed softly. 

Later at the Poseidon cabin Percy and Annabeth talked about their day. They cuddled in Percy's bed, as they talked. They talked about Annabeth's little siblings calling her badass, amazing and brave. He kissed her forehead and said he already knew how amazing she is. Percy mentioned how he wanted to help Nico with his current crush, and how he hopes that this time the guy wouldn't be as oblivious to Nico's feelings as he was. 

"Will likes Nico." Annabeth said burring her face into Percy's chest taking in his sent.

"Wait. He likes him back?" Percy supported himself up with his elbows, making Annabeth lose her spot at his chest.

"Back? So Nico likes Will too?"

Percy smiled mischievously at Annabeth and she knew he was going to do something incredibly stupid if she doesn't help him plan it. 

Annabeth knew that Percy's idea was bad, but he was dead set on it. So she helped him planed it. She convinced Will to take Nico canoeing. Percy told Jason about his plan so if time comes, son of Jupiter would encourage Nico to go with Will. Percy waited underwater until two demigods were far enough from the shore, so they couldn't paddle back with their hands and he grabbed their paddle. Originally he wanted to recreate his and Annabeth's first kiss in the lake, but since neither Nico nor Will could breathe underwater, he settled on recreating 'Kiss the Girl' scene from Little Mermaid. He used his power to move the canoe in circles. 

Will didn't know how to react when he had lost the paddle. Strange thing it sank into the lake, right from his grip. 

"Percy." Nico mouthed looking at the water.

"I...I...I don't know what happened. It just." Will stammered. 

The sun was setting so it left orange reflection on the water. Nico looked at Will, as the boy was trying to find the lost paddle. The water bubbled a little before few fishes jumped in a perfect circle like they were preforming an act of synchronized swimming. Nico felt flattered. Percy really is an idiot who cares. Will gave up on the search as he watched fishes dance, if you could call jumping around dancing, around them.

"The view is at least nice." Nico said looking at the sunset.

Will looked up from the dancing fishes to Nico and smiled. He opened his mouth as if to say something but the canoe started to tilt. Next thing he knew both of them were in the water and the canoe was turned upside down. 

"Nico!" Will panicked for a second when he couldn't find mop of jet black hair nowhere in the water. 

"I'm okay." Nico gasped as he emerged to the surface and looked back at the shore. "It's a long swim back."

As the two swam towards the shore Will was falling behind. 

"Are you okay?" Nico asked. 

"Yeah. It's just. Sun. It's down. So is my energy. I'm fine." Will said with each stroke in the water.

"If you're too tired, you can cling onto me." Nico offered. Few more strokes and Will accepted it. He wrapped his hands around Nico as son of Hades swam. When they reached the shore Will kissed Nico on the cheek. "You are my hero." 

Blood rushed to Nico's face. Will's clothes were soaking wet, and they clinged to his body.

"We should probably get changed so we don't catch a cold." Will looked down at himself as if he just noticed how wet he was.


	8. Sister knows best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel and Nico role play in order for Nico to gain courage to make the first move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait...been really busy with school and everything

Hazel brushed her fingers against the misty image of Frank after Nico came in the Hades cabin dripping wet. 

"What in the name of Pluto happened to you?" Hazel asked as Nico picked out some dry clothes and entered the bathroom to change. 

Nico didn't answer. It wasn't long before Percy rushed in followed by Annabeth and Jason.

"Nico. I'm sorry. Nancy flipped the canoe when I told her she wasn't the leading role." Percy knocked on the bathroom door. His sea green eyes shown apologetically. 

"Who's Nancy?" Hazel looked confused at the trio. 

"A fish." Annabeth said in passing and she explained that Percy called every annoying sea creature Nancy, for some reason. 

"Can you guys just leave me alone?" Nico yelled from the bathroom. 

"Nico, we were just trying to help. And he did kiss you." Jason said "Just talk to him. Tell him how you-"

"What happened?" Hazel questioned the group. 

Percy, Annabeth and Jason tried to fill her in about their plan to get Nico and Will alone so that they could finally express their love for each other. As they were telling the story, Nico slammed open the bathroom door and demanded everyone to leave. They all apologised once, or thrice more and left.  
Hazel looked at her brother with sympathy, and patted on the bed. Nico sat beside her.

"I bet you are plotting a scheme to get Solace and me together." 

"Do I need to?"

"No. But honestly, it feels like everyone is doing it. Like they don't have their own lives and problems so they meddle into mine." Nico went his fingers through his wet hair and ruffled it, in the attempt to dry it.

"They just care about you, and want you to be happy. And they see how Will makes you happy."

"So how's Frank?" 

"He's fine, but don't try and change the subject." Hazel giggled, and softly pushed her brother's arm. Nico smiled at her. 

A knock interrupted the two siblings. Reyna walked into the cabin with Piper. 

"Annabeth briefed us in on what happened." Reyna explained. 

"Did he really kiss you?" Piper's eyes were fixed on Nico as she rushed in to sit beside him. Nico grew red in the face, which was everything Piper looked for. "Oh my gods. He did!" 

Nico then told his version of the story. How Percy's idea wasn't all that bad, and how Will had called him his hero before kissing his cheek. Despite his earlier discomfort to tell Piper anything about his crush on Will, he trusted the girl more than he can say for her cabinmates and divine half siblings (translation Eros).

"Originally I thought it would be easier to get Will to make the first move, but seeing how days passed and he still hasn't. Nico, you have to talk to him and tell him how he makes you feel." Piper said after Nico finished his story, who blushed few times under her gaze at few moments. Especially when he got to the part where he swam carrying Will to the shore.

"I can't." 

"We just need to practice. A little role play won't hurt. I'll be Will." Piper pointed to herself and like that her face morphed into a lazy relaxed smile. "How is my favourite ball of darkness doing today?"

Nico raised an eyebrow at her. "He doesn't talk like that."

"I swear, you two are so stubborn. If you don't ask him out he will turn into your biggest 'what if's and then." Piper said with frustration in her voice. Hazel looked at her silently daring her to finish the sentence. Piper shut up, took a deep breath and more calmly countinued. "It's clear you two are perfect for each other, if only you'd told the other how you felt." 

"We should go now." Reyna took Piper's hand. "Hazel can take it from here." 

Piper looked at her as if she wanted to argue, but followed Reyna out of the Hades cabin. After the two of them left Hazel looked expectingly at her brother. 

"You agree with them?" Nico said accusingly. 

"If you don't make the first move, who will?" 

"Why does anyone need to make the first move. I'm fine with how things are." Nico threw his hands up like he was giving up.

"But they could be better." Hazel sounded reassuring.

"Or worse." 

"What's the worst thing that could happen?" She asked scepticlally like she didn't believe that anything bad could happen. 

"That he finds me disgusting and avoids me and then I would lose him even as a friend." Nico slammed himself onto the bed, staring beat at the ceiling. 

"That won't happen. Things are different now, I took a bus and didn't need to stand up to a white person just because they're white. People are a lot more tolerant then they were in our time." Hazel sighed when she noticed that Nico's mind about his bad luck hadn't changed. "So worst case scenario is he rejects you."

"And stops being my friend." Nico added.

"Best case scenario is he feels the same way, you get married, adopt few kids." Hazel clasped her hands as if she was praying and her golden eyes sparkled with daydream. 

"Slow down there, little sis." 

"But you'll never know if you don't tell him. You want to wait, until he falls in love with someone else and be miserable and watch him be happy while your heart breaks all over again? You taught me that our dad doesn't determine who we are, and that we can find happiness and friends and love desite being children of the underworld." Hazel turned serious again, pointing her finger at her brother as she was giving him a lecture. 

"I can't just. The whole love confessions. I don't know how to." 

"Piper had a great idea. Role play. I'll be Will. You ask me out."Hazel motioned her hands as if she was cutting up invisible fabric with her fingers.

"What are you doing? " 

"Cutting up bandages." Hazel said as if that was obvious. 

"I can't ask him out in the infirmary!" Nico said more to get out of playing along with this little game more than anything. 

"Nico." Hazel broke character, looking at her brother with her golden eyes as if trying to tell him 'This will help you, trust me'.

"Fine. Uhm. Hi Will." Nico awkwardly waved, then hid his hand behind his back, a little embarrassed of his action.

Hazel ignored how flustered Nico was being and quickly got back into character, "Sup, Nico."

"He doesn't say sup. Okay, okay" Hazel gave Nico another sharp look, and he raised his hands and countinued. He stammered with his words and what came out was "So uhm. Bread." 

"What was that? So uhm bread?" Hazel repeated what Nico said exactly to the tone of his voice "Do you talk to Will that way?" 

"No. But I never actually told anyone I liked them." 

"Okay, you be Will, I'll be you." She turned to face Nico, and Nico was struck how similar the two looked "Will, I like you in a way that I want to kiss you and hold your hand. You make me feel."

"I would never say that." 

"And that's the problem."

Nic talked how Will made him actually want to stay some place. He wanted to stay wherever the son of Apollo was. How whenever Will was around Nico had to fight the the swarm of butterflies in his stomach. Hazel listened to her brother, never interrupting him, looking at him as if he was telling her the best story she had ever heard. The rest of the evening the two siblings spent preparing for the campfire that night. Nico let Hazel paint his nails black, she said it will give him more confidents to ask Will out. Nico liked whenever Hazel painted his nails. At first he was self conscious about them, and hid his hands in his pockets whenever his nails were painted. After few times he came to appreciate them and felt more confident with his nails painted. It was like an armor, that only he could see and feel. The two underworld children went to the campfire together, laughed, sang and had fun. The two felt like normal teenagers, whose dad wasn't some god who ruled over the land of the dead, and who didn't watch the world almost ending just a year before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my birthday is tomorrow (26th of March) and I've been also preoccupied with that


	9. College?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets a letter inviting him to New Rome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE BIRTHDAY WISHES!! Here it is... the final chapter... prepare for angst

_Seriously, Will? You are my hero? You couldn't just say... I don't know, anything else? Probably less lame?_ Will screamed at himself in his mind, as he was hanging his wet clothes out to dry. He didn't want his siblings hearing how ridiculously lame he had been acting in front of Nico. _Will, you are the son of god of poetry. And best thing you can say was You are my hero?_ Will buried his face in his hands in frustration and groaned. If any of his siblings had heard what he had said they will never stop teasing him. Austin and Victoria would dramatically reenact the moment, while Sophie and Naylee would add music to the scene. And Kayla? Kayla would sing "I need a hero" at tonight's campfire dedicated to him. In Will's mind he could swear he could hear an acapella version of the song. Great, just what he needed. All nine muses singing to him in his mind. Being a child of Apollo ment all of his muses were your honorary aunts. And they were like those vodka aunts, crazy weird, annoying and embarrassing. Sometimes they were in a good mood and would whisper incouraging words, but most of the time they were bored and, as other immortals, used your life as entertainment. Will couldn’t hear his own thoughts over the chorus. He groand once more, for good measure.

"Will?" Will turned to meet Cecil. Child of Hermes still had neon green hair and it looked like a highlighter threw up on his head. "Dude. You alright?"

Cecil probably heard him groaning, Will thought as the music in his mind seemed to stop. "Fine, just...I'm fine."

"Okay." Cecil raised his eyebrows, studying Will as if he didn't believe Will he was fine. He pulled out an envelope from his pocket and it looked bent. "You've got mail, by the way."

Will took the letter from Cecil and opened it. The font was neatly typed in, so even with his dyslexia he could make out most of the words. Will grinned at the letter. It was from Debra, daughter of Apollo on the roman side and head medic at the other camp. She invited Will to come over so that he could teach new recruits about Greek methods of healing. When they first met, Debra and Will didn't get along. One of the reasons was that she was four years older than Will and refused to acknowledge that Camp Half Blood's infirmary was his, and she refused to acknowledge him as a head medic because of his age. After few days of sharing the infirmary, Debra and Will started to respect each other and Debra had promised him she would write him a recommendation letter if he wanted to go to New Rome University after high school.

"So? What's it say?" Cecil asked eyeing the letter.

"I'm going to New Rome!" Will jumped up and down like a child who just got a puppy for Christmas.

Camp being how it always was spread the word of Will's trip to New Rome. It was like a bad game of broken telephones, and word being spread wasn't that Will was just holding a lecture about hymns and ambrosia nectar, but the camp invented a new story. By campfire Will already had ten different conversations how no he was not going to college, he was just sixteen for the love of Zeus. Will still had two more years of high school to finish. He was just going for a day or two and talk about Apollo's hymns and ambrosia nectar, and how those things actually heal demigods. Will was genuinely surprised when Kayla didn't dedicate him a romantic song that night. Either she accepted that he was a lost cause and gave up, or she ran out of ideas. Or she knew muses were still singing "I need a hero" on loop in his mind, and she decided to spare him. After campfire someone had called out his name. He almost missed it in the crowd (and the muses had gotten pretty loud as well), but he will always rush when he heard that voice calling his name.

The word that Will was leaving for college hit Nico hard. Sure it was great news for the son of Apollo. And Nico was happy for him. But. There was that chest ache he felt when he thought about the medic leaving for some reason. Like an invisible fist crushing his ribs and impaling his heart. He wasn't ready for Will to leave Camp Half Blood. Sure it wasn't hard for Nico to move to Camp Jupiter, and he did go between camps a lot. That wasn't the issue. The issue was that Nico was terrified that Will would go there, meet the prettiest girl while at college, who was amazingly smart and perfect and fall in love. Nico couldn't bare another heartbreak. He couldn't bare watching the boy he liked falling in love with another amazing girl. He would rather relive Tartarus than reliving that heartache. He finally found the boy after the campfire.

"You can do it." Hazel smiled at her brother and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Will!" Nico called out, hoping that his voice would reach the blond boy in the crowd. His heart skipped a beat when Will turned around to meet him. Nico looked at Hazel, who was heading to the cabins with Reyna. Both girls gave him thumbs up. They believed he could go through with this, so he will. Nico took a deep breath and prepared himself. Clear blue sky eyes smiled at him. Will had the bluest blue eyes, and Nico could easily get lost in them.

"I." How should he start this thing. How to people usually say I love you or don't go, don't leave me. He looked around to meet the crowd of demigods. In reality they didn't pay any attention to them, but it felt like they were watching him and expecting him to fail. Will seemed to understand, and told Nico to fallow him. The two went behind cabin 8. It was ironic, confessing love to someone behind the cabin dedicated to the goddess of the hunt.

"Are you really going to New Rome?" Nico first had to make sure .

Will nodded, "Yeah, but don't worry. I won't disappear."

That was the push Nico needed to say what was in his heart. He had to say it before he loses Will. He probably looked like he had been punched in the gut, because Will was now fussing over him.

"Hey Nico, I won't disappear, and it will only be for..." Will didn't get to finish before Nico interrupted him.

"I don't want you to go. I mean I do, but I don't want. This is hard." Nico took a deep breath. Will on the other hand had confused look on his face. "Let me start again. I like you, and. Uhm." Nico looked up and saw Will grinning at him. It was hard enough for Nico to express his feelings towards Will without the boy grinning at him. Nico wanted to punch that stupid face.

Will bit his lips. This was too adorable. The moonlight was hitting Nico and painting him so beautifully. This was too perfect it had to be a dream. Well if he ignored muses singing it would be beyond perfection, he really didn't care what song they were singing. And their voices became more of the white noise (he was sure he will wake up tomorrow at 4am to Never gonna give you up for even thinking that)

"-I like you, and-" Will didn't catch the rest of what Nico was saying. Will's mind was playing those words on repeat. I like you. Nico likes him. Wait is he dreaming this? He had to be dreaming. Nico stopped talking, and Will was brought back to reality. Nico just told him he liked him. His mind was running wild. This is real. This just happened. And then Nico started talking again, his voice sounding pained.

"I get if you don't feel the same. And you are going to college soon. I just needed to say that, before you leave."

Nico's words caught Will by surprise for a moment and his grin disappeared. Wait, what? Didn't feel the same? Going to college? Both of those statements were untrue. Nico was just about to leave before Will grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"I do like you, Nico. And I won't be going to college." Nico's eyes became big and wide, almost enough to swallow the moon. The dark chocolate eyes Will loved so much were staring anywhere but at Will. "Yes, I'll be going to New Rome, but I still have two years of high school to finish. And I do like you, like like you. A lot."

Nico finally looked up to meet Will's eyes. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. it took seconds to process what was going on, and Will still isn't sure who kissed who first. Nico grabbed the hem of Will's shirt, and Will wrapped his hands around Nico's waist. Muses in his head went silent as the night, and all he could think was _**OH MY GODS I'M KISSING NICO DI ANGELO!**_ His first kiss with Nico. His first kiss ever was with Nico, behind Artemis' empty cabin. He was expecting to wake up at that moment, revealing that this was all a dream, because no way was he kissing his crush. He wasn't that lucky, is he? When they broke off the kiss for air, Will felt both disappointed and relieved. Relieved that this wasn't a dream but reality and he was disappointed that he wasn't kissing Nico forever.

"Wow" was all he could say after that kiss. Will still held Nico close to his chest, and refused to let him go."That was. Wow"

Nico smiled at him and kissed him again. And again. And again. Will didn't want the kisses to end. The two demigods talked in between kisses. Will explained why is he going to New Rome. When they didn't hear any demigods outside the cabins they both agreed to go to their respective cabins, so that they would be alive to continue this tomorrow. Tomorrow morning after breakfast Will joined Cecil and Lou Ellen, just to look after them as they were pranking the Stolls (the brothers were covered in yellow paint and feathers) He told them what happened behind the cabin 8.

"You kissed him? " Cecil asked.

"Actually he kissed me."

"But you said you liked him first." Cecil now asked a little panicked.

"No. He-" Will looked between his friends. Lou Ellen grinned and extended her hand to Cecil.

"You had to wait till he made the first move!" Cecil fished out two dracmas and five dollars and handed it to Lou.

Will wanted to ask what that was about but he saw Nico waving at him as if he wanted to say Come here. He smiled at his friends, excused himself and joined Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say angst? HaHa April fools! OMG THEY KISSED!!! ASDFJGLAJDFAK


End file.
